


Sleepover

by BatmanofGotham



Category: DC Animated Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Superman's clone, a teenager who can run at inhuman speeds, and the protégé of Batman drink bottles and bottles of energy drinks that make you hyper? A pillow fight, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

 

"So. No super strength, and no superspeed. " Robin stated, a wide grin on his face. Wally cut in, "No weapons either, Di..Robin!" Robin waved his hand dismissively, "Sure, sure. Now can we begin?"

 

* * *

  
Two hours earlier

Robin had wandered into Mount Justice in his civilian clothes, pushing a cartload of what looked like bubbly purple acid. When Wally and Kon had asked him what it was, he smirked deviously, "An energy drink that's made for energising."

Wally had cautiously eyed the bottle, carefully picking up a bottle, "Who made it? Is it poisonous?" Robin smirked, "I made it. And no, it's not poisonous. "

Kon had cut in, "Oh god, you made it? Are you sure it's edible?"

"Does it taste good?"

Robin grinned, "I had the Flash try it. He said it tastes like raspberry."

Kon snorted, but the drink seemed to have made them both curious, as they both cautiously took a bottle. They shared a look before each taking a small sip. Their eyes widened, and they chugged down the whole bottle, before diving towards the cart.

"They're good! Those raspberries are really good! " Wally shouted happily, before grabbing another.

"They are. They taste like strawberry banana to me, though." Kon said between gulps of the drink.

Robin grinned deviously. This was going just as he planned.

But suddenly, Wally shoved a bottle into his hands. "Drink it, Rob! " Robin sighed and took a sip. Surely it only affected metas?

Wrong.

  
A few hours ago  
The Watchtower

Batman and Green Lantern were watching the horrific scene unfold in front of them. A red blur was dashing around, papers and things scattering behind him, lightning sizzling around him. The Flash stopped for a moment, grinned madly and shouted, "OhmygodbatswhateverthisisthisisaweosmeandifeellikeI'mfloatingandflyingand..." before speeding off again. A flash of blue and red signified that Clark was attempting (and failing) to catch the speedster. Diana was trying to use her lasso to trip the Flash. (It wasn't working at all).

Hal sighed, "Why would you give the Flash all of that drink?"

 

* * *

 

Both Conner and Wally were hyper, happy grins on their faces. "Hey Robin, let's have a pillow fight!" Wally suggested, bouncing around. Robin's grin somehow became wider, "Now we're feeling the aster!"

...

"...Now can we begin?" Somehow, all three of them were completly naked except for boxers. (Very unique ones, as well. Robin was wearing black boxers with the bat symbol on it, as well as his usual sunglasses. Wally was wearing yellow boxers with little Flash symbols on them, and Kon was wearing blue boxers with the Superman symbol. They had all taken a look at each other and burst out laughing).

...

Wally's ginger hair was a mess, due to repeatedly being smashed over the head with a pillow. Right now his eyes were wide with terror, as he was facing Kon, who was about to whack him in the face with a pillow again. Really, why did people always smash his handsome face? The Wall-Man needed it to convince the beautiful M'gann to go out with him!

Robin was kneeling, pillow raised high, about to come down on someone that looked like it was going to be him. Really, why were they all targeting him?

* * *

 

"So, how did it taste like?" Artemis couldn't restrain her curiosity. The team had found the three, all giggling hysterically. Even Conner. "Victory." Robin deadpanned.


End file.
